We Want Free, But We're Stuck In Here
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Kurt's gone for a weekend. One weekend. Wes and David have to keep Blaine sane as he tries to not miss his boyfriend so much.


_A/N: I love Blaine/Wes/David friendship. So freaking much. So this happened. I own nothing, title is from a Darren Criss song. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

"Oh and _this_ is one of him in a jacket he shipped all the way from Paris."

"…Blaine"

"Oh, _oh _and _this_ is one of him eating fruit salad. That _I_ made"

"Blaine!"

"And _this_ is one of him telling me to stop taking pictures of him eating his fruit salad."

"Blaine what are you _on_?"

Blaine frowned, dropping his phone from in front of the laptop screen where he had been showing Wes pictures of Kurt via Skype. "Huh, that's exactly what Kurt said when I wouldn't stop taking pictures of him eating his fruit salad... Did I mention I made that for him?"

States away, Wes heaved an exaggerated sigh and slumped forward, bumping his head repeatedly against his desk. "Oh my _God_", he groaned -though it was muffled by the desk. Behind him, David entered their dorm room and threw a sac of clothes at Wes; it landed right on his head.

"_Wes_. For the last time, stop trying to slip your underwear in with the laundry, I told you I'd do some of yours just not your smelly underwear and if you -dude! Are you _still_ talking to Blaine?"

"I can assure you, David, this isn't voluntary." Wes replied, his forehead still pressed to the wooden surface currently littered with various notebooks, papers and pencils, his laptop balancing on top of a pile of textbooks. Except all three of them, David, Blaine and Wes knew that it was very much voluntary. Wes liked putting on a huge show of pretending to be bored whenever Blaine started talking about Kurt (which had been nonstop for the past hour and half considering Blaine was trying to kill time before his boyfriend _finally_ came back from visiting his grandma for the weekend) but it was just that -a show. On the contrary, Wes found it incredibly endearing. After all, this version of Blaine was a whole lot easier to put up with than the version of Blaine pre-Klaine; the mopey-he-loves-me-he-loves-me-not-or-does-he-omg-what-did-that-look-mean-am-I-reading-too-far-into-things Blaine that all of the Warbles had had to put up with.

But it was also that Wes (and David for that matter) knew Blaine felt lonely. His parents were out of town, not that it made a difference to Blaine whether or not they were there but a house with distant parents was always better than a completely empty house, and with Wes and David graduated and Kurt visiting his grandmother for the weekend -it was hard. All three of them were thinking the same thing; if Blaine couldn't be away from Kurt for one weekend, how was he going to do it for a whole year. No one voiced this concern though. As far as they knew, they would cross that bridge when they got to it, for now, they would continue to humor Blaine.

"Blaine, buddy, I say this because I love you - get a fucking grip, man!". David had come to a stop behind his best friend and bent down to peer at the ex-soloist through the laptop screen. Wes chose that moment to roll his chair back and onto Davids toe ("Goddammit Wes, _every time_") before getting out of the chair and pushing David into it.

"I have to go to the bathroom, you deal with…that," Wes muttered flailing his arms in the general direction of the laptop and leaving, ignoring David's stream of curses as he nursed his toe. Blaine was ignoring David as well, choosing instead to continue thumbing through the pictures of Kurt on his phone.

"David, I _love_ him," Blaine said with so much sincerity that, had he been asked, David would have blamed the misty eyes on his stubbed toe.

"I know Blaine. We know. Everyone _knows_."

"So. Can I show you more pictures?"

"Christ Blaine, I've known him just as long as you have, I _know _what Kurt looks like!"

"I know I know, it's just-"

And David, sensing the start of a long rant from Blaine, hastened to fix it. "Fine fine. Just one. So make it good!" He pretending not to notice when Blaine squirmed with excitement before returning to his phone and flickering through it faster than ever as he attempted to chose a favorite to show David.

"Oh! No..he'd kill me if I showed you this one. Ah- but no I look _horrible_ in this one. Wait." Blaine could tell David was getting impatient and, not wanting to miss an opportunity like this, almost dropped his phone as he hastened to find a perfect picture. "Got it!"

Blaine held up his phone to the built in camera on his mac, resting his elbow on the table to steady his hand long enough for the screen to recognize it and David to make it out and once he did, he couldn't bother to pretend to impatient anymore. Blaine was showing him a picture of Kurt and him together; Blaine was facing Kurt, eyes screwed shut and crinkling at the edges with happiness as he pressed his lips to Kurt's cheeks in a kiss far too sloppy, far too wet and far too exaggerated to actually be serious while Kurt rolled his eyes in a far too familiar expression -exasperation- with a hint of feigned disgust though his mouth betrayed him as it displayed the most sincere smile ever, a slight blush tinged his cheekbones. David felt something tug at his heart as he realized just how much he misses _Kurt_ and _Blaine _and _Kurt&Blaine. _

"Blaine."

"Right?"

Nothing else needed to be said because they just _knew_.

Blaine dropped his phone onto his desk just as Wes walked back in. "Still here, I see."

"You love me."

"Mmm. Let's not test that theory though, shall we?"

David swatted at Wes half-heartedly. "When's he coming back Blaine?" he asked, frowning as Wes prodded him out of the chair so he could reclaim it as his own (narrowly missing David's toe as he reeled it back towards the desk).

Blaine visibly got antsy again and it was Wes's turn to swat at David. "I had hoped he'd be here by now, actually."

"And here I was, so completely flattered that you were skyping with me, alluding myself into thinking you actually missed me. Hidden motives, all this time. I should've known."

Blaine humored Wes with a quick eye roll. "How's college?"

"Oh no. Nope. You can't start caring now. Too late. That ship has sailed. And you're stranded alone. On Isle de Kurt."

"Wes, you say that like he'd mind." It was David who spoke from somewhere behind Wes, Blaine assumed he was lounging on one of the beds. It was all so familiar yet so very different. It was like nothing had changed and yet so much had. Before Blaine could really start getting poetic, he heard the door behind him open and nearly toppled out of his chair as he scrambled to his feet.

"Kurt!"

"Hey!"

"_Kurt._" Blaine repeated already striding towards his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug. One weekend, that had been it. But it had been one weekend of bad reception as Kurt road tripped to his grandmas house with Burt, Carole and Finn, and barely audible conversations over Finn and Carole's car games and brief texts as Kurt battled carsickness. One weekend of confiscated phone on Kurt's behalf because his father wanted him to spend time _talking_ to his grandma instead of texting Blaine. One weekend with no kisses, no cuddles, no hugs. No scent of Kurt. No one to fall asleep on the phone with. One weekend of Blaine and his large collection of DVDs with no one to watch with him because he didn't have the Warblers anymore and he didn't have New Directions yet. One weekend. But it had been too much and too sudden and Blaine hadn't been ready, okay?

Which was why he was clutching at his boyfriend and swaying with him as he inhaled deeply, reacquainting himself with Kurt's scent. Just to make sure he had been imagining it right in his boyfriend's absence (he totally had).

"Blaine?" Kurt pulled away, quirking an eyebrow and Blaine almost toppled onto Kurt as the familiarity of it sent warmth flooding through him. He reached up to cup Kurt's cheeks and smiled up at him.

"I missed you."

Kurt didn't reply though his gaze softened as he smiled back at Blaine before leaning towards him and pressing their lips together. Gently at first though it escalated quickly, mouths opening and tongues tangling as Kurt looped his fingers through Blaine's belt loops and tugged at them till Blaine was stumbling towards him, their chest flushed together. And they didn't stop kissing till they heard loud, obnoxious catcalls and clapping. Kurt stopped, his forehead resting against his boyfriends, not daring to open his eyes just yet. "What was that?" He whispered.

"Wes and David."

"They're here?" Kurt exclaimed jumping back from his boyfriend and scanning the room. Blaine rubbing a hand over his face and pointed a thumb wordlessly at the laptop on his desk. Kurt relaxed slightly and, hand on his hip, strode over to the desk. "Hello boys."

"Kurt!" They chorused up at him, identical smirks plastered on their face.

"We're so glad you came" Wes started, David nodding next to him.

"Yeah, seriously man, Blaine was getting ridiculous."

"It was horrifying."

"Do you know how many pictures of you he has on his phone, Kurt?"

"A lot. A whole lot."

"It's unreal."

"He could plaster all of Dalton with them."

Blaine had been trying to motion to Wes and David to _stop talking_ behind Kurt's back but they either failed to notice or refused to do so and when Kurt turned to quirk that eyebrow at him, Blaine struggled to feign innocence, his cheeks blazing red. "That's enough from you guys." He said, striding past his boyfriend and leaning towards the screen. "Say goodbye to Kurt now."

"No! He just got here."

"Exactly."

"We miss him too Blaine."

"You can miss him later."

Kurt who had watched the banter with a silent smile, stepped closer to the desk as well. "I promise we'll Skype soon."

"You're agreeing with this?" Wes asked, indigently.

"It was a long weekend guys and I managed to get my hands on the newest issue of Vogue so unless you guys want to stick around and listen to me and Blaine discuss that…"

"You're lying!" Wes exclaimed and then he did something Kurt didn't think he'd ever have to experience ever again -he banged his gavel (and honestly, where did he even pull it _out_ from).

"Wes, are you _banging_ your gavel?"

"Yes. I refuse. I hereby forbid you guys to hang up._ Forbid_. Do you hear me?"

"_Good bye_, Wes. Bye David." And ignoring Wes's insisting gavel-banging, he flashed them a parting smile before reaching up to close Blaine's laptop, turning on his heel to face his still blushing boyfriend. "Enough to plaster all of Dalton, huh?"

Blaine closed his eyes and groaned slightly. "Wes exaggerates."

"Clearly."

"Are we really going to discuss Vogue?"

"Not until after I ravish you into oblivion."

Blaine blanched at his boyfriend's forwardness.

"It was a long weekend Blaine."

"Clearly." Blaine managed to breath out after he had composed himself before tugging Kurt towards his bed, their lips already attached.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews would be so appreciated. Love you guys. _


End file.
